


It burns my heart

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new sleeping arrangements in the Bunker leave Sam vulnerable.</p>
<p>A 100 words inspired by a song that speaks to me of cages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It burns my heart

**It burns my heart**

Lucifer caged is no threat.  Sam keeps telling himself that, long after the hallucinations have stopped, because he needs the reassurance.  Why?  Because he can still hear Lucifer’s voice in his dreams.

The Prince of Darkness whispers to him ceaselessly.

_Give me your hand, Sam…_

No.

_Cut your skin, let me in…_

No, no, no… Sam moans in his sleep.  Dean isn’t there to wake him any more.  Dean has his room and his memory foam, while Sam just has… memories.

_See how the molecules of_ us _bleed into one another_

No…

_Making us one again._

_…_

…And we are beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the words and the title are from Keane's Black Burning Heart. It just screamed Lucifer to me...I love this song...


End file.
